1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an X-ray imaging apparatus and a control method for the same, and more particularly, to an X-ray imaging apparatus for mammography and a control method for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
X-rays transmitted to a specific object are passed through the object or absorbed and attenuate at a specific rate in the object, according to the internal tissues or structure of the object, or physical properties (for example, density) of materials included in the object. An X-ray imaging apparatus acquires images about the internal tissues, structure, or materials of a specific object using the properties of X-rays.
In detail, the X-ray imaging apparatus transmits X-rays to an object, detects X-rays passed through or around the object, and produces X-ray images about the internal structure, tissues, or materials of the object based on the detected X-rays. Since the X-ray imaging apparatus can show the internal structure or tissues of an object as images, the X-ray imaging apparatus is widely used to detect abnormal tissues such as lesions inside a human body at hospitals, to identify the inside structures of objects or components in industrial fields, or to scan baggage at airports.
The X-ray imaging apparatus includes radiography, computed tomography (CT), mammography, and digital breast tomosynthesis.